Baby i've got you
by Bymeha
Summary: " Lance n'avait décidément pas prévu de se faire kidnapper par des extraterrestres, ce jour là ; mais si c'était pour que Keith vienne le sauver à chaque fois, il se dit que ça en valait peut-être un tout petit peu la peine. " OS pour l'anniversaire de liuanne, Klance.


Hello !

Me revoilà avec un OS tout mignon entièrement dédié à la personne ma foi fort sympathique qu'est **Liuanne** , que vous croiserez sur le fandom français de Voltron et Miraculous, entre autre c: (alors soyez gentils et allez la lire et lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, vous serez cools)

En ce qui concerne la principale concernée : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIIRE ! 8D J'espère que ça va te plaire, à la base il devait y avoir qu'une seule partie et puis je me suis dit que la deuxième allait t'achever (gentiment, tu me connais (a)) donc vouala c:  
J'espère aussi que tu vas passer/as passé une super journée et que tu es contente de tes cadeaux (je sais pas encore quand est-ce que je vais le poster, ça dépendra de si tu veux être plus vieille ou pas mais je suis sûre que tu vas être gâtée héhé) !

Pour ce qui est de l'OS, c'est tout mignon tout gentil, pas de spoil, le Klance c'est la vie, bienvenue à tous les nouveaux auteurs qui viennent peupler ce pauvre fandom français, toussa toussa

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture tout le monde et joyeux anniversaire again ! :3

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Voltron Legendary Defenders appartient à Dreamworks, le fanart est de Meru90**

* * *

Ce jour-là, Lance avait prévu un tas de choses toutes plus bénéfiques les unes que les autres pour lui. L'équipe Voltron s'était posée sur une planète qui avait l'air des plus habitables après avoir reçu un message de détresse, et ils cherchaient à comprendre qui en était le destinataire depuis leur arrivée. Après une journée de recherches infructueuses, les Paladins avaient décidé de se séparer pour couvrir une zone plus large ; dans l'immédiat, Lance avait accepté la mission et s'était décidé à la remplir une bonne fois pour toute, quitte à s'éloigner un peu de la zone délimitée par Coran pour être le plus efficace possible.

Probablement charmé par les paysages qui lui rappelaient les forêts tropicales qu'on trouvait sur Terre, il avait fini par baisser sa garde, s'aventurant avec curiosité où bon lui semblait en pensant à tout ce qu'il fera une fois de retour au vaisseau avec les autres ; une sieste, déjà, parce qu'il l'aura bien mérité et que sa peau aurait bien besoin d'un peu d'attention. Il ira sûrement passer un peu de temps avec Hunk dans les cuisines, aussi – il adorait regarder Hunk se détendre et avoir le privilège de goûter à ses préparations en premier. Peut-être que Pidge sera disponible pour une partie ou deux de jeu-vidéo, aussi – elle avait beau être occupée, elle trouvait généralement toujours le temps pour ça. Il s'était presque arrêté de marcher en songeant qu'une fois qu'il sera bien trop tard pour s'entraîner, Keith sera sûrement d'accord pour passer quelques heures avec lui, même s'ils ne trouvaient rien à se dire. Lance avait appris à apprécier le silence, depuis quelques temps – depuis Keith.

C'est précisément à ce moment là que le Paladin bleu avait aperçu une adorable créature qui ressemblait bien trop à une peluche pour qu'il puisse s'en méfier. À la vue de ses grands yeux brillants et de la moue adorable – même si tout chez cette bestiole était adorable – Lance s'était donc joyeusement approché, en songeant à la fierté qu'il tirera en voyant la tête des autres quand ils comprendront que c'était lui et pas un autre qui avait trouvé la créature en détresse qui avait demandé leur aide.

Il s'était lourdement trompé.

Si il y avait bien une chose que Lance avait prévu ce jour-là, ce n'était sûrement pas de se retrouver bêtement capturé par une tribu d'autochtones du coin. Le tout ligoté et transporté dans une espèce de cage en bois vers une destination qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Lance avait déjà fait des erreurs, et à ce moment-là, il repensait à la voix de sa mère qui lui disait que la confiance qu'il plaçait systématiquement et si facilement en de parfaits inconnus lui causera un jour de sacrés problèmes.

« Dites-moi que c'est juste un mauvais rêve… », soupira le jeune homme en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Le Paladin bleu grimaça en essayant de libérer ses poignets de leurs entraves. Il avait beau essayer de gesticuler dans tous les sens, rien n'y faisait ; plus il bougeait, plus ces sales machins qui faisaient office de menottes avaient l'air de se resserrer. Qui plus est, il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter les autres et ne pouvait même pas utiliser son bayard à cause de ses liens. Après avoir tout tenté pour se libérer de lui-même, il se rendit donc à l'évidence.

D'abord, il avait l'air d'avoir décidément développé la sale manie de se retrouver menotté par des extraterrestres qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer.

Et pire encore, il ne pourra pas sans doute pas sortir d'ici sans l'aide de ses amis.

Lance soupira et jeta un regard plein d'espoir vers le ciel, dans l'attente de voir un des lions le survoler. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps que les autres mettraient avant de se rendre compte que sa soi-disant pause pipi avait pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, et pire encore, il commençait à s'inquiéter qu'eux aussi tombent dans une embuscade. Après tout, qui se méfierait d'adorables petites boules de poil sur pattes qui vous regardent avec d'immenses yeux brillants ?

Pas Lance, en tout cas.

Le Paladin jeta un regard mauvais en direction de la créature la plus proche. Elle devait faire moins d'un mètre, et bien que sa fourrure soyeuse et à la jolie couleur pastelle soit des plus adorables, il savait désormais que sous cette apparence se cachait un amas de fourberie affublé de dents particulièrement menaçantes.

« Eh, la bestiole, fit le jeune homme sans cacher son agacement. Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez, tes copains et toi ? »

L'extraterrestre le fixa de ses grands yeux et ne répondit pas. Lance soupira de nouveau et s'assit lourdement dans la cage, ce qui eut pour effet de déséquilibrer la construction et de provoquer le mécontentement et la méfiance générale de ses ravisseurs. Ils étaient si petits qu'il pourrait s'en débarrasser d'un coup de pied ; malheureusement, il s'était fait berner par leur air si mignon et s'était retrouvé ligoté avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Il songea un instant à déséquilibrer ses ravisseurs en gesticulant pour faire bouger la cage et les forcer à la lâcher mais se ravisa en avisant la falaise qui se trouvait à peine à quelques mètres de leur position.

Le jeune homme grimaça en imaginant la réaction de ses coéquipiers. Allura et Shiro feront probablement leur possible pour régler les choses de manière pacifique tout en s'assurant qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Coran étalera très sûrement la science qu'il avait accumulé à propos de toutes sortes de planètes et des créatures qui y vivaient et lui donnera tout un tas de détails qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir pendant des semaines. Pidge était capable de se moquer de lui, mais tous les deux savaient qu'elle avait elle aussi un faible pour les créatures mignonnes et poilues. Hunk s'assurera qu'il soit en bonne santé pendant des jours après l'avoir retrouvé. Quant à Keith...

Le Paladin leva les yeux vers le ciel, à la fois pour guetter la présence d'un des lions et parce qu'il se sentait ridicule. Keith lui passera probablement un savon digne de ce nom en lui reprochant d'être aussi peu attentif, trop sûr de lui, arrogant, entêté ; probablement ça et tout un tas de choses qui ne lui viendront même pas à l'esprit. Et Lance pensa amèrement qu'il aurait bien raison, parce que si Keith avait été là, il aurait probablement été plus vif, plus méfiant, et ils seront passés à côté de ce genre de situation pas franchement idéale. Les Paladins avaient bien d'autres chats à fouetter, après tout.

De très gros chats comme les troupes du prince Lotor, entre autres.

Lance détailla les créatures ; elles n'étaient pas si nombreuses, une douzaine tout au plus, mais il redoutait que ses geôliers l'emmènent quelque part où les attendaient plusieurs de leurs semblables. Ils entamaient une montée difficile pour atteindre ce qui ressemblait à un espèce de canyon, ce qui l'éloignait de sa dernière position connue mais l'exposait assez aisément, en tout cas suffisamment pour qu'on puisse le repérer depuis le ciel. Lance était presque admiratif de voir de si petites créatures le porter sans broncher et ne regretta pas qu'on l'oblige à escalader tout ça à pied. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas d'autres prisonniers ; il se conforta en se disant qu'au moins ses amis n'avaient pas été piégés comme lui.

Il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas à sous-estimer et bien qu'il ait du mal à déterminer quelles étaient leurs intentions, il avait du mal à imaginer ces petite créatures communiquer avec un vaisseau Galra pour leur livrer un Paladin. Certaines portaient des armes, mais il ne doutait pas que celles des Paladins étaient bien plus efficaces. Lance soupira en essayant de se souvenir du chemin qu'ils empruntaient pour pouvoir rejoindre ses amis de lui-même dans l'éventualité où il parvenait à se libérer. Pour l'instant, c'était le seul espoir qu'il lui restait.

Au bout d'une demi heure, après avoir abandonné l'idée d'essayer de comprendre l'étrange dialecte des créatures – qui comprenait essentiellement des grognements, mugissements et claquements de langue des plus bizarres – Lance réalisa à quel point ses jambes étaient engourdies, en plus de sa nuque qui commençait à tirer de façon désagréable du fait qu'il soit enfermé dans une cage trop petite pour quelqu'un de sa taille. Le Paladin grogna quelque chose à l'idée que si ça avait été Pidge, ça n'aurait pas été un problème ; elle faisait au moins trois têtes de moins que lui et il l'avait vu trop de fois dans des positions étranges lorsqu'elle était sur son ordinateur pour ne pas se douter de la souplesse de son petit corps. Pas que Lance ne soit pas souple, au contraire ; il l'était même assez, à vrai dire, et il en était fier. Mais si on lui avait dit qu'il serait un jour amené à se retrouver cloîtré dans une cage bien trop étroite pour un jeune homme de son gabarit, il n'aurait sans doute pas refusé qu'on lui enlève quelques centimètres.

Il se figea en réalisant que ses pensées le guidaient une nouvelle fois vers Keith. Keith qui était un peu plus petit que lui, cette différence de taille bien que dérisoire ayant longtemps été la fierté du Paladin bleu. Il avait eu peur que Keith ne le rattrape, à un moment donné, et ça avait empiré quand Coran avait laissé entendre que ses gênes Galra pourraient se manifester du jour au lendemain et lui octroyer la grandeur qui était propre à leur espèce, mais c'était sans compter sur sa propre croissance qui n'était pas encore terminée. Lance avait encore le temps de grandir, après tout.

Un petit rire nerveux lui échappa et il ressentit le besoin urgent d'étendre ses jambes et de s'échapper de cette foutue cage. _Mais oui, Lance,_ se dit-il en cherchant une issue du regard. _T'es encore jeune, t'as le temps et plein de choses à vivre._

Et s'échapper serait un bon début.

Les créatures qui tenaient la cage sursautèrent avec violence lorsqu'il se mit à hurler sans prévenir. Il leur fallu quelques secondes avant qu'elles ne le menacent avec leurs armes – des espèces de lances pas franchement coupantes mais dont il allait se souvenir longtemps – pour qu'il se taise. Sa voix s'étrangla momentanément lorsqu'il reçut un coup dans les côtes, mais il se contenta de foudroyer son assaillant du regard et continua à appeler à l'aide, criant le nom de chacun de ses amis sans s'arrêter.

… Et le nom de Keith, surtout, c'est vrai. Mais qui d'autre que cette tête brûlée de Keith accourrait de plus belle en l'entendant appeler son nom ? Au mieux, quelqu'un allait l'entendre et viendrait l'aider, et au pire, il aura gagné un peu de temps pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

Lance se tut lorsque l'ombre gigantesque d'un lion passa à toute vitesse au dessus d'eux. Ses geôliers s'étaient également figés et scrutaient le ciel de leurs grands yeux, leurs petites mains à quatre doigts fermement serrées autour de leurs armes. Le terrien eu le temps de se dire que ça aurait pu être une formidable diversion avant de percevoir le mouvement furtif et rapide d'une ombre qu'il cru reconnaître sur le sol. Lance fronça des sourcils et se fustigea mentalement pour avoir imaginé reconnaître l'ombre d'une coupe de cheveux qu'il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à observer pour être sûr de se tromper. Comme si Keith était capable de le retrouver en aussi peu de temps ! Il avait beau être capable de faire des tas de choses géniales et Lance l'admirait sans doute plus que son partenaire ne pouvait en douter, mais de là à être capable de le retrouver en aussi peu de temps alors qu'il était censé se trouver à l'opposé de sa localisation actuelle …

Un rugissement se fit de nouveau entendre et cette fois-ci, Lance perçut clairement la couleur rougeoyante qui traversa le ciel en un éclair avant de disparaître de nouveau dans l'ombre du canyon. Se pourrait-il que... Il se redressa en ignorant les cris de protestation de ses geôliers et sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer sans pouvoir y faire grand chose lorsqu'un certain Paladin rouge surgit de nulle part pour mettre un de ses geôliers à terre d'un violent coup de pied. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir avant d'être neutralisés un par un, et ce par un seul homme particulièrement déterminé à tous les mettre à terre. En quelques secondes à peine, tous furent vaincus et désarmés, et Keith se trouvait face à lui, le regard brûlant, les sourcils froncés, les muscles tendus par l'adrénaline et les combats et ses cheveux trop longs plaqués contre son front à cause de la sueur.

Lance sourit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et l'espace d'un instant, même la douleur causée par les liens qui le maintenaient dans cette espèce de cage de fortune lui parut bien dérisoire.

« Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir, laissa-t-il échapper tandis que Keith s'approchait de la cage.

— Tu m'en diras tant, répliqua ce dernier en examinant rapidement la solidité de la cellule. Bouge pas. »

Il créa une ouverture d'un coup d'épée puis attrapa les poignets de Lance pour le débarrasser de ses liens. Le Paladin bleu soupira de soulagement et fit bouger ses jambes et ses doigts engourdis avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses blessures, quelque peu douloureuses mais superficielles. Ces bestioles étaient de sacrées petites teignes et il se promit encore une fois de ne plus jamais se faire berner par leur petite taille ou leurs grands yeux doux. Keith fronça des sourcils en le voyant grimacer.

« T'es blessé ?

— Je m'en remettrai, répondit-il tandis que la douleur lui rappelait qu'il avait été vaguement malmené sur la route. Pour ce qui est de mon orgueil, par contre, je suis pas sûr. »

Keith ignora sa dernière remarque et prit une de ses mains pour examiner ses poignets. Il avait quelques égratignures ici et là, mais rien de sérieux. Lance ne le lâchait pas des yeux, son regard examinant le visage de Keith, le froncement de sourcil anxieux qui troublait ses traits, la goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de sa tempe, sa respiration calme et précise. Le paladin rouge finit par remarquer la façon dont Lance le fixait sans ciller et haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il avec beaucoup plus de tendresse dans la voix que ce que Lance était capable de supporter.

— Super. », répondit-il en constatant qu'un sourire attendri de Keith suffisait encore pour qu'il sente le bruissement de papillons dans le ventre.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en silence quelques secondes avant qu'il n'ajoute aussitôt :

« J'ai _vraiment_ très envie de t'embrasser. »

Un sourire étira la commissure de ses lèvres en voyant les yeux de Keith s'arrondir de surprise, avant que ce dernier ne détourne le regard pour dissimuler sa gêne.

« C'est pas franchement le moment, fit-il remarquer en fronçant des sourcils à l'entente de pas qui s'approchaient.

— Certes, reconnut Lance en matérialisant à son tour son bayard dans ses mains. Au boulot, Samouraï ! »

Keith ne se fit pas prier deux fois avant de charger vers leurs assaillants.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient amenés à combattre côte à côté, Lance s'étonna de l'aisance avec laquelle ils se complétaient, Keith attaquant de front tandis que Lance s'occupait de mettre hors d'état de nuire les unités ennemies qui apportaient un soutien stratégique au reste du groupe. Il tira plusieurs fois à quelques centimètres de Keith et sentit l'épée de ce dernier le frôler de près à plusieurs reprises, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne craignent de se blesser. Lance l'avait bien dit, après tout : ils formaient une bonne équipe.

Ils finirent par se trouver dos à dos, Keith jurant entre ses dents en constatant qu'ils perdaient l'avantage face à l'avantage numérique de la tribu d'extraterrestres qui s'en était pris à Lance. Il s'adressa à ce dernier en repoussant un de leurs assaillants d'un coup de bouclier.

« Rappelle moi pourquoi il faut toujours que quelqu'un te sauves la peau des fesses ?

— Euh, au hasard, parce que tu m'aimes et que tu tiens autant à mes fesses que moi ? »

Keith laissa échapper un ricanement. Lance tira un coup de semonce et rajouta :

« Et on fait une super équipe, non ?

— Tiens, tu t'en rappelles maintenant ? », fit l'autre en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

Le Paladin bleu leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération ; ça avait beau faire une éternité, Keith n'était clairement pas prêt d'oublier qu'il avait osé prétendre avoir oublié ce fameux moment très intense qui aux dires de ce dernier était probablement un événement majeur dans l'évolution de leur relation. Lance en sourit presque ; si on lui avait dit que ça allait évoluer _comme ça_ entre Keith et lui…

« C'est pas faux, cela-dit. », lui concéda enfin Keith avec amusement.

Il leur fallait une issue. Il avisa Rouge qui revenait vers eux et le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage ne disait rien qui vaille à Lance. Il avait déjà vu ce sourire et ce regard déterminé chez Keith ; et à chaque fois, il fallait s'attendre à ce que quelque chose de dingue arrive.

Cette fois, il espérait juste que personne n'allait mourir.

« T'as une idée, c'est ça ? Keith, t'es _sûr_ que t'y as bien réfléchi ? fit Lance d'une voix mal assurée en tirant un énième coup de semonce pour dissuader les créatures qui tentaient de s'approcher.

— Évidemment. », répondit le Paladin rouge en attrapant sa main.

Lance grimaça en comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête et avisa la distance entre leur position et le sol en contre-bas.

« Pitié, dis-moi qu'on va pas devoir sauter dans le vide, tenta-t-il malgré tout.

— Tu peux aussi rester avec tes petits copains, si tu préfères. Ils ont pas l'air de vouloir te laisser partir. »

Le Paladin bleu fronça des sourcils lorsqu'une des créatures s'approcha en lui faisant les yeux doux – les mêmes qui l'avaient berné juste avant qu'il ne se fasse capturer comme un bleu. Le jeune homme tira à ses pieds et lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de se tourner vers son partenaire.

« Même pas en rêve.

— Alors quoi ? T'as peur, Lance ? »

Keith avait ce sourire en coin provocateur qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui et Lance mentirait s'il niait à quel point ça pouvait être diablement efficace quand il s'agissait de le mettre au défi. Sauter du haut de la falaise où ils se trouvaient en espérant qu'un gros chat volant ne les attrape au passage ? Aucun problème. Pas quand il s'agissait d'être contre Keith.

Pas quand il s'agissait d'être _avec_ Keith.

Lance fit disparaître son bayard et lui rendit un regard brûlant de défi.

« Garde tes commentaires pour toi et _regarde bien_ mon derrière, Keith, parce que c'est tout ce que tu verras ! »

Il sauta sans plus attendre en faisant son possible pour ignorer la peur qui lui prenait aux tripes ; mais le cri qu'il laissa échapper ne trompa personne, et il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que Keith ne se mette à rire en sautant juste après lui. Ils chutèrent sur plusieurs mètres avant d'activer leurs propulseurs à temps pour se réceptionner à peu près correctement sur Rouge, qui leur laissa tout juste le temps de s'abriter au sein du cockpit avant de s'envoler de nouveau à toute vitesse. Keith prit rapidement la place du pilote et ils quittèrent une bonne fois pour toute cette fichue planète pour rejoindre le château, où les attendaient les autres. Le Paladin bleu soupira avec amusement en entendant la voix des autres qui s'étaient inquiété pour lui et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord que leurs retrouvailles pouvaient bien attendre qu'ils retournent au château, après avoir récupéré le Lion Bleu qu'ils repérèrent grande difficulté dans la jungle où Lance l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

Le jeune homme soupira en s'appuyant contre le siège du pilote.

« Bon, si j'ai bien compris, cette histoire de message de détresse, c'était du pipeau ?

— Il semblerait, répondit Keith en manœuvrant pour se poser dans la jungle. On a tous vu les traces de pièges, mais t'es le seul à avoir eu la chance de rencontrer ceux qui en étaient à l'origine. »

Le Paladin bleu eut un rire amer.

« Tu parles d'une chance… »

Keith ne répondit pas et il s'étonna qu'il ne lui dise rien quant au fait qu'il se soit fait berner aussi facilement. Ils finirent par se poser et Lance se redressa pour rejoindre son lion lorsque l'autre l'interpella.

« Lance ?

— Oui ? »

Keith lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. Il souriait.

« Je… Je suis content que tu ailles bien. »

Lance lui rendit son sourire, attendri.

« Ouais. Moi aussi. »

* * *

X

* * *

Ils fixaient tous les deux l'éther en silence lorsque Lance fit basculer son visage vers le côté pour le regarder.

Il faisait relativement froid et leurs vêtements n'étaient pas franchement adaptés pour passer la nuit à la belle étoile, mais peu lui importait. La main dans la sienne diffusait une chaleur suffisante. Il ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps leurs doigts étaient entrelacés de cette manière, ou encore depuis quand ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés. Ça n'avait pas d'importance ; ils étaient là, liés aux siens.

Keith était là.

Lance s'était presque arrêté de respirer, de peur de troubler l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il avait trop peu l'occasion de voir le Paladin rouge aussi détendu et serein pour se risquer à l'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Lance n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé être dehors, seul au beau milieu d'une nature qui pouvait s'avérer terriblement dangereuse ; mais Keith adorait ça, lui, alors il l'avait accompagné. Le pli soucieux qui barrait son front d'ordinaire avait disparu au profit d'une tranquillité qu'il ne voyait que trop rarement ces derniers temps, et ça valait bien la peine de passer une nuit ici. Le Paladin bleu détailla silencieusement et pour la énième fois le visage de son partenaire, étudiant la finesses des traits de son visage qui lui donnaient parfois l'air d'être plus jeune qu'il ne l'était, ses yeux sombres dans lesquels se perdaient quelques étoiles, les longs cils qui venaient chasser ses pensées pour y laisser un vide qu'il remplirait d'un trop plein d'amour.

Probablement parce que quoi qu'il en dise, il devait avoir un espèce de sixième sens Galra, Keith se tourna vers lui et le surprit entrain de l'observer. Lance s'étonna à moitié de sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'ils plongeaient dans le regard de l'autre. Un sourire amusé mais dont la moquerie avait laissé place à de la tendresse s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il levait une main pour écarter les mèches de cheveux trop longues du Paladin rouge. Keith se laissa faire sans un mot, sans le quitter du regard. Lance ne faisait plus de commentaire sur ses cheveux depuis bien longtemps, à part quand c'était pour le complimenter – et donc se complimenter lui-même pour les efforts qu'il faisait, parce que les cheveux de Keith n'avaient jamais été aussi soyeux depuis que Lance avait décidé de s'en occuper. Ils avaient davantage poussé depuis, et le Paladin était obligé de les attacher pour ne pas être gêné lors des combats, ce dont Lance ne comptait sûrement pas se plaindre.

« Tu veux rentrer ? », s'inquiéta Keith à voix-basse, ses doigts parcourant doucement la main de Lance en des cercles tendres.

Lance secoua la tête.

« Pas du tout. On est bien, ici. »

Keith l'observa longuement et lui rendit son sourire. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes toutefois avant de demander doucement :

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Lance le connaissait par cœur. Keith ne voulait pas le brusquer, et il avait trop peur que quelque chose le tracasse pour ne pas lui demander directement ce qu'il avait en tête. C'est quelque chose qu'il aimait chez lui ; sa sincérité, sa spontanéité. Keith préférait aller droit au but pour comprendre les choses plutôt que de prendre le risque de ne pas tout saisir. Et quelque part, Lance se disait qu'il avait raison.

« A la Terre, répondit-il enfin dans un soupir. Je ne me rappelle même plus de la dernière fois où je suis sorti observer les étoiles. Enfin, simplement sorti pour ça, je veux dire, pas seulement au détour d'une escapade nocturne avec Hunk. »

Keith eut un petit rire.

« Je t'imagine mal faire le mur simplement pour observer les étoiles, c'est vrai, admit-il avec amusement.

— Eh, fit Lance en faisant mine de se vexer, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas. On est pas tous des poètes dans l'âme comme toi, Samouraï.

— Je suis pas poète.

— Nan, juste un rebelle, se moqua le Paladin bleu. Je te jure, tu te rends pas compte. T'étais une légende vivante, à la Garnison. »

Keith fit mine de lever les yeux vers le ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« J'étais ?

— Tu m'as pas vu dans le simulateur, fit Lance en passant un bras derrière sa nuque, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Je crois que notre dernière simulation est restée dans l'Histoire. Je plains ceux qui sont passé après que Hunk ait vomi dans la boîte de commandes. »

Le Paladin rouge rit de bon cœur à cette pensée et ils restèrent silencieux un moment, contemplant les étoiles et les quelques planètes qu'ils voyaient d'ici. L'ombre de leurs lions s'étendait à quelques mètres derrière eux, familière et rassurante. Ils n'étaient pas très loin du vaisseau ; juste assez pour ne pas le voir et être vus.

« Ça va faire cinq ans, soupira Lance sans vraiment réaliser tout ce que ça impliquait.

— La Terre doit te manquer. »

Il acquiesça en silence. Keith exerça une légère pression contre ses doigts, comme pour lui dire qu'il était là.

« J'espère qu'on pourra y retourner bientôt. Je parie que t'as jamais regardé les étoiles en ayant les pieds dans la mer. C'est magique. »

Lance fronça des sourcils tandis que la main qui se trouvait dans la sienne quittait son emprise. La seconde suivante, le visage de Keith était penché au dessus du sien, le jeune homme s'appuyant sur son coude pour lui faire face.

« Je vois pas ce qui nous empêcherait d'y aller. », fit-il doucement, d'une voix calme, rassurante, débordant d'une confiance qui n'avait rien de prétentieux pour autant.

Lance effleura son visage du bout des doigts avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, si lisses qu'ils glissèrent entre ses doigts comme des fils de soie.

« Au moins, si t'es là, je suis sûr que la vue vaudra le coup d'œil. », répondit Lance en arquant un sourcil de façon suggestive.

Keith fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers son visage ; il sourit contre ses lèvres. L'embrassa, une fois. L'embrassa, encore. Lance finit par fermer les yeux et l'attira contre lui.

Lance n'avait décidément pas prévu de se faire kidnapper par des extraterrestres, ce jour là ; mais si c'était pour que Keith vienne le sauver à chaque fois, il se dit que ça en valait peut-être un tout petit peu la peine.

* * *

X

* * *

Voilààààà C:

J'espère que ça t'a plu héhé (mais je suis à peu près sûre que tu t'es roulé par terre au moins trois fois donc je suis plutôt confiante) et que t'as survécu jusqu'à la fin sans te faire repérer au boulot 8D

Merci pour votre lecture, passez faire un tour sur le profil de Liuanne en partant et à bientôt !

 _Bymeha_


End file.
